Mi hermanita
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Después de que Harry Potter matara a Lord Voldemort todo volvió a la normalidad, tomó su tiempo pero se logró, ahora los hijos de los héroes pueden tener sus propias vidas de adolescentes normales. Error, siempre serán un imán de problemas y esta vez el problema tiene un nombre: Selene Linight.
1. Capítulo 1 La escoba

**Capítulo 1 La escoba**

James Sirius Potter miraba embelesado la nueva escoba que recién acababa de llegar al Callejón Diagon, tenía suerte de haber visto como la ponían en el aparador, ese día no había nadie pero al siguiente comenzarían a llegar todos los magos y brujas del mundo mágico para comprar los útiles escolares del próximo ciclo de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería. Su familia había ido ese día para evitar las multitudes, después de todo su familia era famosa; sonrió con arrogancia. Se concentró de nuevo en la escoba ¡Qué no daría por tenerla! ¡Tenía que ser suya! Era el último modelo y era la mejor: la nueva Saeta fugaz, decían que era tan potente que podías sentir cómo la piel se te movía de lugar ¡Sería asombroso montarla en los partidos de quidditch!

-¡James! – Gritó su madre: Ginevra Potter - ¡Ven acá! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¡Ya voy! – Replicó - ¡Mamá! ¿Me la pueden comprar? – Dijo poniendo los mejores ojos de cachorrito abandonado que pudo.

Ginny lo miró con una ceja enarcada, debía de admitir que ella también se moría por montar esa escoba pero no podían comprarla en esos momentos, no porque les faltara dinero sino porque no quería consentir tanto a James, ese año entraba Albus a Hogwarts junto con Rose y no quería dejar de lado las necesidades del menor por cumplir los caprichos del otro. Suspiró. Tal vez se la dieran de Navidad, pero sabía que sería poco probable, después de todo para ese entonces ya deberían de haberse agotado… O tal vez podría comprarla en ese momento sin que se dieran cuenta y luego dársela en Navidad. Sí, eso parecía buena idea.

-No James, ya nos vamos, nos esperan en casa de tía Hermione y tío Ron – le dijo.

-¿Por qué siempre dicen a tía primero? – Preguntó curioso.

-Emmm… por nada en especial – claro que había algo especial ahí pero no quería decir que quien llevaba los pantalones en esa casa era Hermione, de seguro Ron se enojaría mucho.

-Sí tú lo dices – se encogió de hombros - ¿y si me la dan de Navidad adelantada? – Preguntó esperanzado.

-No – dijo firmemente aunque por dentro admiraba la perseverancia de su hijo.

-¡Por favooooor!

-Ya te dije que no James Sirius Potter– dijo "enojada".

Él solo bufó y Ginny contuvo una sonrisa, se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando fuera Navidad. Iban caminando hacia el Caldero Chorreante para irse a la casa Weasley-Granger por medio de la red Flu, ahí ya los esperaban su marido y otros hijos ¿Podría tener más suerte? Tenía una familia magnífica y un esposo de ensueño. Hicieron fila, cuando finalmente llegó su turno dijo "El Nido" con voz fuerte y clara y entraron a las llamas.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall estaba en su despacho escuchando atentamente a Kingsley. No lo interrumpió aunque varias veces estuvo a punto de hacerlo se guardó sus dudas para después que terminara de hablar. Finalmente el nuevo ministro de magia terminó de hablar y se instauró un extraño silencio entre ellos.

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? Es solo un favor que te pido, no como ministro sino como amigo, Minerva, si crees que es demasiado pronto…

-No, disculpa por interrumpirte, pero no es demasiado difícil tomar esa decisión – dijo y Kingsley esperó su respuesta – Claro que puedo ocuparme de ella ¿cómo dices que se llama?

-Selene Linight - respondió.

-Entonces Selene será mi ahijada de ahora en adelante – dijo con convicción.

-No tienes que ir tan lejos solo debes de cuidarla y asegurarte que esté bien, creemos que el integrarse con más personas le hará bien así que de inmediato pensé en Hogwarts.

-Hiciste bien, Hogwarts siempre tiene las puertas abiertas – intervino el retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

-Desearía estar aquí en otras condiciones, no para pedir favores.

-No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de ella aquí.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay por qué – dijo Minerva sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo llega? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

-Mañana le traeré temprano para que le lleves a comprar lo necesario para empezar el ciclo escolar.

-De acuerdo, entonces la esperaremos mañana temprano.

-No sabes cómo agradezco esto.

Y dicho esto se retiró por la chimenea, la bruja suspiró y volteó a ver al retrato de su antiguo director.

-¿Qué piensas sobre esto Albus? – Le preguntó.

-Creo, Minerva, que has hecho lo correcto – respondió sencillamente con una gran sonrisa.

-¿En verdad? No estoy tan segura, darle asilo a una niña que prácticamente no existía hasta hace unas dos horas para el mundo mágico y muggle, no me parece la mejor de las ideas.

-Entonces respóndete esta pregunta a ti misma ¿por qué lo haces?

El antiguo director notó complacido cómo su antigua colega se ponía a pensar en la respuesta. Si en pintura seguía siendo igual que en carne y hueso esa niña llamada Selene traería grandes cambios a los que la rodearan y viceversa. Kingsley había dicho que la habían encontrado hacía unas horas por una explosión de magia que dejó totalmente destruida el lugar en donde la habían tenido y por eso era que nadie había sabido nada de ella, había estado apartada del mundo, pobrecilla.

* * *

-¡Vamos papá! ¡Cómprame la escoba! – Suplicó James a su padre.

-James ya te dije que en este momento no – respondió Harry divertido.

-¡Pero este año entraré al equipo de quidditch!

-Lo sé, pero mamá no quiere – dijo.

-¡Pero tengo que tener una buena escoba! – Siguió reprochando.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Harry mientras se paraba y se encaminaba a la sala.

-En serio papá – dijo – si tengo una buena escoba seré un mejor candidato.

-Muy bien – dijo fingiendo enfado – es suficiente – James se estaba desilusionando – mañana iremos al callejón Diagon por la dichosa escoba ¿contento?

James miró incrédulo a su padre que seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. De pronto se lanzó a abrazarlo, fue muy extraño y corto (no era muy expresivo que digamos), le dijo gracias y se fue a cenar mientras esperaba el siguiente día con ansias ¿Acaso se podía tener un mejor padre? James se sentó a la mesa muy feliz y comenzó con su rutina diaria de molestar a Albus durante la cena, Rose y Hugo habían ido con ellos a su casa porque el tío Ron y la tía Hermione tenían una cena con una persona importante, aunque él sabía que era una cita entre ellos, igual que hacían sus padres a veces. Rose y Albus jugaban o leían (la mayor parte del tiempo jugaban) y Lily y Hugo hacían sus travesuras por ahí y por allá ¿y él? Subía a su habitación a planear la siguiente gran broma que haría junto con Kai y se ponía a imaginar cómo sería el tenerla entre sus manos, el montarla y el sentir la velocidad… Sería glorioso, quería que el tiempo pasara más rápido así que hizo lo posible para dormirse nada más acostarse y lo logró. La noche pasó sin que se diera cuenta y ahora solo tenía que esperar a que su padre se levantara para ir por la escoba, SU futura escoba.

* * *

Era una pequeña niña, no resaltaba mucho: pelo negro recogido en dos trenzas, fleco en la frente, delgada y pálida, parecía una muñequita de porcelana que se iba a romper. Sus ojos grises recorrían todo el lugar con algo de sorpresa y admiración, sus mejillas tenían un pequeñísimo sonrojo. A McGonagall le pareció una niña adorable.

-Minerva, esta es Selene Linight – dijo Kingsley – la dejo a tu cuidado, debo irme hay asuntos que debo atender.

Se fue tan rápido como había llegado dejándolas solas, Selene parecía tener un poco de miedo, miraba al suelo sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con McGonagall que comenzaba a preocuparse, el retrato de Dumbledore la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts – dijeron al unísono los profesores.

Selene por fin los miró directamente, tenía los ojos vacíos de emociones que no fueran el miedo, parecían dos túneles que no tenían fin, eran parecidos a los de Snape con excepción de que los de ella eran grises, un gris claro pero vacío al fin y al cabo. No sabían que más decir, no les había contestado y seguía mirándolos como conejillo asustado lo cual los comenzaba a incomodar.

-Vamos a ir a comprar tus cosas en el Callejón Diagon ¿te parece? – Preguntó amable McGonagall, ahora comprendía lo que Kingsley dijo sobre especial.

Ella solo asintió, bueno era un avance.

-Muy bien, vamos ya – aventó los polvos flu a la chimenea.

* * *

¡POR FIN! Era el día y ahora SU escoba estaba por fin en sus manos. Una sonrisa soberbia se extendía por todo su rostro. Y su padre lo miraba contento, James decía mil y una veces "gracias papá", "se la prestaré a mis hermanos", "me portaré bien" y cosas por el estilo a las cuales Harry asentía aunque sabía que esos pensamientos no durarían más de una semana, quizás menos. Iban caminando hacia las chimeneas, solo habían ido por la Saeta Fugaz y debían volver a la casa para la comida. Estando en la fila para la chimenea el niño que vivió vio a McGonagall, su ex profesora de Transformaciones, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía por lo cual dejó su lugar en la fila para saludarla.

-¡Profesora McGonagall! – La llamó Harry por entre la multitud.

Ella sonrió, aún después de tantos años la seguían tratando con tanto respeto, como si todavía estuvieran en Hogwarts. La nostalgia la invadió por unos momentos pero supo disimularlo y volteó para encontrarse con el niño-que-vivió-dos-veces.

-Potter – dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¿Cómo han estado tu familia y tú? Hola James – dijo cuando vio al pequeño.

-Hola profesora – respondió él.

-Excelente, gracias por preguntar profesora – respondió – veo que ha estado muy bien ¿qué hace en el Callejón Diagon?

-Vine a comprar útiles escolares y cualquier cosa que le haga falta a la señorita Linight, además de que tiene que familiarizarse un poco más con nuestro mundo – respondió.

-¿La señorita Linight? – Preguntó Harry confundido pues no veía a nadie con ella.

-¿No quieres saludarlos pequeña? – Dijo McGonagall con tono dulce a la niña que se escondía detrás de ella.

James, al saber que había otro niño presente, se puso detrás de la profesora para presentarse y jugar un rato con la niña; esperaba a alguien igual de inquieta que él para poder hacer alguna travesura pero pasó algo completamente diferente a lo que estaba esperando: al verse descubierta abrió tanto los ojos que James pensó que se saltarían de su lugar y ella trató de huir, se puso a un costado de McGonagall, aferrándose fuertemente a la mano de la directora. Harry miraba curioso la escena mientras James volvía con al lado de su padre un poco confundido.

-Hola – la niña lo miró con uno de sus ojos grises, tenía la mitad de la cara enterrada en la túnica de McGongall, ambas miradas se cruzaron por un pequeño instante, ella desvió la mirada rápidamente, él pensó que estaba avergonzada pero en realidad Selene estaba aterrorizada, los ojos de James se parecían tanto a los de… él – me llamo James – continuó con una delicadeza inusual en su voz.

Harry estaba sorprendido por diversas razones: primera, el terrible aspecto de la niña que le daba aires de cadáver andante; segundo, el extraño comportamiento que hacía pensar que no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de gente; y por último, el tacto que mostraba su hijo al hablar con ella. Tal vez estuviera cumpliendo su promesa de portarse mejor. McGonagall también estaba algo soprendida, Potter Jr. No era precisamente un estudiante modelo y era conocido por su falta de delicadeza pero esta vez había sido una excepción y no comprendía lo que había ocasionado tal cambio.

James miraba fijamente a la niña que seguí escondida y recordó lo que había pasado unos instantes antes: él alcanzó a tocar su mano de manera juguetona y ella la trató de retirar, Selene no hubiera podido soltarse de su agarre pero él la soltó de inmediato. Había reparado en su aspecto pálido y desvalido… y en la horrible cicatriz que tenía en su mano y – según intuía podía apreciar – continuaba hasta su hombro, parecía una quemadura.

Un extraño silencio estaba presente, no era tenso ni incómodo (salvo para Selene) sino que cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin que nadie tuviera tiempo para reaccionar ella se echó a correr, no soportaba estar con gente desconocida, McGonagall y los Potter estaba tan sorprendidos por el repentino ataque de pánico de la niña y el shock duró unos pocos segundos para después salir corriendo tras ella. Había mucha gente y pronto perdieron de vista a Selene entre la multitud.

* * *

Kai Xing estaba deambulando por el callejón Diagon, su madre le había dado veinticinco galeones para que se entretuviera por ahí mientras ella iba a visitar la tumba de Cedric Diggory, ella siempre iba una vez cada mes a dejar flores y llorar junto a la tumba (o eso suponía que hacía porque nunca le había permitido acompañarla). Kai era astuto y eso había sido la principal cualidad por la cual había sido sorteado en Slytherin el año anterior; y sabía que su madre, Cho Xing- de soltera Chang-, había amado a ese señor cuando era más joven, pero le parecía patético que siguiera yendo a la tumba cada mes sin falta alguna ¡ella ya tenía a su padre! Apretó sus puños ¿por qué seguía abandonándolo mensualmente? Al principio no lo comprendía pero lo toleraba y aceptaba, conforme el tiempo pasaba Kai comenzó a guardar rencor contra su madre que se mostraba tan distante casi siempre excepto en dos ocasiones en todo el año: Navidad y su cumpleaños. Los detestaba con toda su alma. Odiaba que se comportara tan hipócritamente: atenta y cariñosa como si eso lo compensara todo.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas notó un pequeño golpe en su pecho pero la niña con la que chocó (o más bien que chocó con él) estaba tirada en el suelo como si hubiera sufrido un gran impacto, aunque Kai estaba molesto suspiró y le ofreció su mano al tiempo que preguntaba cortésmente "¿estás bien?". La pequeña parecía asustada y aun estando en el suelo retrocedió, huyendo de él. Por supuesto que se sorprendió por su actitud, él había tratado de ser más que amable y había sido todo un logro tomando en cuenta el humor en la que estaba; se le quedó viendo fijamente a su mano derecha que resultaba impactante porque parecía quemada.

A Kai le recordó a los animales que pasaban mucho tiempo encerrados y que no estaban acostumbrados a las personas, había rescatado a un perro así cuando tenía seis años y recordaba cómo tenía que acercársele a algún animalito como su perro; solo que nunca había pensado que pudiera haber personas así. Le parecía algo antinatural y más en una niña más pequeña que él, normalmente eran ruidosos y solo querían jugar. Se agachó lentamente y ella retrocedió un poco más, él estiró de nuevo su mano aunque menos que la primera vez y con más cuidado, cuando estaba a punto de hablarle para tranquilizarla se paró.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Frunció levemente el ceño pero se quedó donde mismo perdido en sus pensamientos. Selene lo observaba un poco curiosa, ella creía que le iba a gritar o algo pero se quedó callado y tendiéndole la mano; igual que Kingsley cuando la conoció pero este chico tenía otro aire, algo distante, desolado y trágico… Le recordaba a ella misma y tomó una decisión: tomó la mano que le ofrecía el niño, cuando los ojos azules eléctrico de él y los grises de ella se cruzaron, Selene desvió la mirada y comenzó a ponerse de pie, cuando ambos estaban parados ella trató de librarse de la mano de Kai inmediatamente pero él se lo impidió y se le quedó mirando intensamente, ella comenzó a asustarse y cada vez trataba de zafarse con más ahínco.

-¿No es un poco grosero irte sin dar las gracias? – Preguntó Kai con tono indiferente mientras la soltaba.

Selene estaba confundida ¿no le iba a hacer algo malo?

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a agradecerme? – La niña se sonrojó tenuemente y agarró un pedazo de su falda, abrió la boca.

-Gra…

-¡Selene! – Se oyó la voz de James Potter - ¡Kai! – Exclamó sorprendido. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Papá! ¡Directora McGonagall! ¡La encontré!

Kai también estaba sorprendido de que su amigo conociera a la escuálida y temerosa niña, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que ella también estaba huyendo de su amigo; James, por su parte, no esperaba encontrarse con su mejor amigo hasta que entraran a la escuela, lo último que había sabido de él era que estaba castigado, sonrió travieso, era genial que no fuera así porque podrían planear travesuras de antemano.

-¿Te escapaste de casa? Creía que seguías castigado por nuestra obra maestra de fin de cursos – dijo juguetón James.

-Tú sabes que a mamá se le olvidan las cosas – se encogió de hombros – y que no le hago caso –agregó arrogantemente.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó James. –Es bueno tener de vuelta a mi compañero de bromas ¡gracias por atraparla bro!

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Kai curioso mirando en dirección a Selene que se había escondido atrás de James.

-Ella es Selene Linight – dijo James quitándose de en medio para presentarlos propiamente.

Selene al verse sin protección alguna miró a todos lados antes de salir corriendo por donde había venido, en dirección de Minerva McGonagall que venía unos veinte metros atrás.

-¡Hey! ¡Nargles! Nos vemos bro – y salió corriendo tras ella.

Kai los observó irse, suspiró, se encogió de hombros y siguió su errático camino.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a la señorita Linight – dijo McGonagall a los Potter y, dirigiéndose a Selene dijo – Discúlpate con los Potter.

La niña la miró con sus ojos grises y la directora detectó un poco de temor en ellos, Selene dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y jugando con un pedazo de su falda dijo muy quedamente "lo siento".

Era la primera vez que Minerva la oía hablar y fue realmente… decepcionante, su voz era muy dulce pero débil y tartamudeaba mucho incluso para decir esa pequeña frase de modo que en vez de escucharse "lo siento" fue más como "l-l-l-lo s-s-s-sien-n-n-n-to", incluso parecía que ni ella misma estaba acostumbrada a usarla y que era algo desconocido para ella. Los Potter no escucharon nada en realidad pero no lo mencionaron por cortesía.

-No fue ninguna molestia profesora, espero que le vaya bien en sus compras. James y yo tenemos que volver a casa.

-Que les vaya bien, salúdeme a Ginny y a todos los Weasley, en especial a la señorita Granger – dijo la profesora con ternura.

Harry prometió que así lo haría y se encaminó junto con su hijo hacia las chimeneas, James se volvió bruscamente y le gritó a Selene "¡te veo en Hogwarts!" alegremente y ella le dedicó un pequeño adiós con su mano sana, también adornaba su rostro una imperceptible sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo que le daba a su rostro una pizca de vida.

-Señorita Linight- dijo McGonagall pero ella no hizo ningún gesto de reconocimiento – Selene – la niña volteó.- Todavía no te acostumbras a tu nuevo apellido ¿verdad? – Ella negó con la cabeza.- Ya veo, ¿te parece si empezamos a comprar tus útiles escolares? – Selene asintió con la cabeza y Minerva sonrió.- Muy bien, hay que apurarnos para después ir por tu varita.

La cara de Selene se iluminó de alegría, y por primera vez en todo el día trató de ver el lado positivo de ese día, estaba a punto de convertirse en una bruja ¿qué podía ser más emocionante que eso? Siguió por detrás a McGonagall y como ella no volteaba para atrás se permitió sonreír a sí misma.

* * *

**¡Hola! Nuevo fanfic :D Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, me encantaría saber qué piensan así que por favor dejen reviews n_n Este fanfic no tendrá actualizaciones tan seguidas ya que tengo como prioridad acabar el de "Número trece" de Frozen. Favor de tener paciencia XD **

**Siguiente Capítulo: Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling, los que no les suenen son míos :3**


	2. Capítulo 2 Hogwarts

**Capítulo 2 Hogwarts**

-¡Gryffindor! – Y la mesa de los leones estalló en vítores.

Los alumnos de primer año estaban notablemente relajados a comparación de cuando recién haían entrado, algunos estaban incluso desilusionados o enojados por los rumores que habían escuchado de sus hermanos o primos mayores. Al parecer todos fueron unas emocionantes mentiras aunque entre todos esos alumnos que esperaban pacientemente por su clasificación había una que seguía nerviosa: apenas si se notaba entre la multitud, pequeña, delgada, sin hablar con nadie y mirando al sombrero con aprehensión ¿Dónde la colocaría el sombrero? Ella había escuchado lo que cada casa representaba y no pensaba que encajara en ninguna de ellas.

-¡Ravenclaw! – Y una niña se dirigió hacia la eufórica casa de las águilas.

Y ahora estaba más cerca su turno pero ella no sabía a qué casa iría a parar, probablemente no fuera a ninguna, no era inteligente como para estar en Ravenclaw –nunca había tenido necesidad de pensar o algo-, ni valiente para Gryffindor – ella había vivido casi toda su vida asustada-, ni qué decir de la astucia de Slytherin o la lealtad de Hufflepuff, tragó saliva y un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza ¿y si la regresaban? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ella quería estar con su mamá pero si la regresaban no la enviarían con ella, probablemente volviera con su padre… pero no, la directora McGonagall no lo permitiría, no PODÍA ir, no había manera en que la obligaran. Y si ella no podía Kingsley lo haría ¿cierto?

-¡Linight, Selene! –Oyó que decían su nombre.

¿Cuándo había llegado su turno? Más bien ¿por qué tan rápido? Las piernas le temblaban y las miradas de todos se clavaban en ella, era dolorosamente consciente de cada latido de su acelerado corazón, de cada par de ojos fijos en su persona y quería que acabara como fuera, quería correr pero las piernas no le respondían para ir hacia el banquito y todo terminara. Era inútil. Estaba congelada ¿se quedaría ahí? ¿Las miradas siempre estarían clavadas en ella? Después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad sin que nadie escuchara -y mucho menos respondiera- sus gritos de auxilio era tremendamente pesado e insoportable ser observada con tanta atención.

Por fin la pierna derecha le respondió, un poco pero para recular un poco, pero antes de que pudiera emprender la huida pero no lo hizo porque alguien vino a su lado y giró un poco la cabeza para observarlo: era un niño con cabello rubio platino de ojos grises como los suyos pero más brillantes y alegres, un poco más alto que ella que además le estaba regalando una sonrisa agradable al mismo tiempo que la guiaba hacia el banquito donde la iban a seleccionar. No le dijo nada, ni siquiera lo trató solo la condujo al sombrero, la dejó ahí y volvió a la fila, antes de que el profesor Longbottom le colocara el sombrero alcanzó a ver a James cerca de donde ella había estado momentos antes y pensó que si ese niño rubio no la hubiera auxiliado él lo habría hecho. Le dio una brillante sonrisa y ella se sonrojó levemente pero no le sonrió de vuelta, y le pusieron el sombrero, ella era tan pequeña para el que le cubrió hasta los ojos, atorando en su nariz. Algunas risas sofocadas se oyeron y todos aguardaron pacientemente a que el sombrero hiciera su trabajo.

Pasaron dos, cuatro, diez minutos y el sombrero aún no gritaba su veredicto, algunos alumnos se estaban impacientando y los profesores estaban algo preocupados, todos excepto McGonagall y Longbottom, cada uno por diferentes motivos. Incluso el sombrero comenzaba a desesperarse pero ¿qué podía hacer? La testaruda niña no quería ser seleccionada a ninguna casa, no se consideraba "digna" para estudiar en Hogwarts, al principio había sido difícil porque no había muchos recuerdos que pudiera utilizar para su clasificación, así que el poco material que tenía tuvo que analizarlo a fondo y encontró algo muy pequeño pero que podía servir, si la mandaba a esa casa estaba seguro que sus compañeros la ayudarían a ser "normal" otra vez pero no podía enviarla en contra de su voluntad y buscaba desesperadamente una excusa para mandarla a Gryffindor y entonces recordó algo que no se le había pasado por alto: el joven Potter, ella tenía a alguien en esa casa por no mencionar que McGonagall todavía se encargaba un poco de los asuntos de Gryffindor.

"Niña, creo que Gryffindor es la mejor opción para ti" pensó el sombrero, Selene no dijo nada pero aun así se podía sentir su reticencia. "Es lo mejor" le aseguró "aunque tú no te creas digna de estar aquí la directora te puede ayudar y tendrás más contacto con ella si quedas en Gryffindor" eso pareció convencerla pero no lo suficiente. "Sin mencionar que el señor Potter está ahí". Al instante notó el cambió de actitud; todavía no estaba convencida pero ahora estaba más dispuesta de lo que nunca estaría para ser seleccionada y el sombrero aprovechó antes de que cambiara de parecer.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! –Gritó con voz cansada, los aplausos resonaron por las paredes del Gran Comedor.

* * *

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

¡Por fin la habían seleccionado! Scorpius Malfoy aplaudió sonoramente al ver a la pequeña y asustada niña que iba hacia la mesa de los leones, se sorprendió un poco de que James Potter siguiera ahí parado, esperándola, al parecer ella también lo estaba, Potter la guío hablando alegremente mientras ella solo asentía y sonreía levemente.

-¡Hey Albus! – Exclamó Scorpius.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu hermano- lo señaló disimuladamente - ¿no que era peor que una banshee? Se porta muy bien con la niña.

-Lo es, es increíblemente escandaloso- dijo Albus mientras fruncía levemente el ceño al ver a su hermano – es raro ¿tú qué opinas Rose?

Una chica de pelo castaño cobrizo algo alborotado y ojos miel los vio y sonrió.

-Creo que es genial que James ayude a otros, parece que ya se conocían, ojalá nos la presente pronto ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Selena?

-Ummmm… sí, algo así –dijo Albus – no puse mucha atención a cuando dijeron su nombre.

-Scorpius –dijo Rose de repente – ya casi es tu turno ¿no estás nervioso?

-No –mintió – cualquier casa está bien y estoy seguro de que el sombrero hace bien su trabajo así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Rose negó casi imperceptiblemente pero lo miró abiertamente con una expresión que decía claramente "ajá, no te creo ni un poquito" a lo que Scorpius simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ambos se sonrieron y la Weasley pensó que su papá había exagerado y el Malfoy no le iba a hacer la vida imposible, como siempre su mamá tenía razón. Esperaba estar en la misma casa que él pero si no era así no importaba, estaba segura de que serían buenos amigos no importaba qué.

Los alumnos iban hacia el sombrero muy entusiasmados y el turno del nuevo "Trío de Oro" llegó. Scorpius fue a Slytherin, él no quería pues su objetivo era hacerle ver a todo el mundo que el pasado no dicta el presente y que no importaba qué decisiones tomó su padre no sería lo mismo con él pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El sombrero había tomado una decisión y al tener al menos un milenio de antigüedad le convenció lo suficiente para pensar que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes se dio cuenta de que su recibimiento no fue tan caluroso como el de los demás y aunque dolió un poco se dijo a sí mismo que podría soportarlo, con el tiempo la gente se daría cuenta de que no importaba si era un hijo de un ex mortífago era una persona normal. Afortunadamente Albus también fue a Slytherin y eso le dio un gran alivio, no estaría solo y el Potter también pensaba en esa manera aunque eso no aliviaba su nerviosismo. Estaba consciente de que era la primera vez que un Weasley no iba a Gryffindor y no importaba qué tantas veces su padre le hubiera asegurado que estaba bien si quedaba en la casa de las serpientes aún se sentía inseguro y asustado porque (si no mal recordaba) Lord Voldemort y un montón de la gente que le hizo daño a su familia en el pasado había estado en Slytherin. Entonces vio que Scorpius estaba ahí, y se dio cuenta de que el su padre también les había hecho daño a su familia pero era completamente diferente, estaba seguro que su nuevo amigo no era malo, y también estaba convencido de que él no lo era tampoco. Sonrió cuando se dirigió a su mesa, listo para afrontar lo que viniera. Kai Xing lo soprendió de sobremanera cuando le dio la bienvenida y se quedó hablando con ambos Malfoy y Potter, era un gran gesto de su parte. Casi al último tocó el turno de Rose pues iban en orden alfabético, la Weasley fue muy emocionada al taburete, el sombrero penetró en su mente y se puso a pensar dónde la colocaría ¡vaya guerra que estaba dando esa generación para ser sorteados! Hasta ese momento nunca había tenido tantos problemas para designar a los alumnos. Esta chica le recordaba mucho a su madre, Hermione Granger, también había dudado en mandar a la talentosa bruja a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor. Pero era claro que la pequeña Weasley no era su madre.

-¡Ravenclaw! – Gritó el sombrero y Rose se dirigió entre feliz y confundida a la mesa de las águilas, su mesa.

Los alumnos estaban hambrientos así que McGonagall no se demoró mucho con el discurso de bienvenida y después de dar sus mejores deseos a todos y advertirles que el Bosque Prohibido estaba PROHIBIDO y demás cosas, todos disfrutaron del delicioso banquete.

Después de terminar los prefectos de las casas guiaron a los alumnos de primero a sus respectivas salas comunes. Selene iba hasta el final de la fila, sobresaltándose cada vez que un cuadro le hablaba y haciendo caso omiso de los avisos que daban los prefectos.

Finalmente los nuevos gryffindors pararon frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, de puro milagro Selene alcanzó a oír la contraseña "ranas de chocolate", el retrato se abrió dando paso a la sala común que estaba decorada con los colores rojo y dorado dándole un aire acogedor que hizo que Selene se relajara un poco. Decidió que le gustaba su casa, el prefecto dijo unas cuantas advertencias más y la prefecta les indicó dónde serían sus habitaciones y los mandaron a dormir.

La niña se apresuró para subir a su habitación, el resto de las chicas parloteaban alegremente pero nadie trataba de hacerle plática. Tanto mejor, se sentía muy abrumada por la presencia de tanta gente desconocida, pasó las puertas que tenían un pergamino con los nombres de sus ocupantes, al fin encontró el suyo, se metió lo más rápido que pudo y entró directamente a la cama frente a la que estaba su baúl, no se molestó en cambiarse, corrió las cortinas y se ocultó debajo del as sábanas. Sabía que no se iba a dormir de inmediato –de hecho estaría sorprendida si lograba dormirse más de tres horas- pero no quería hablar con sus compañeras de cuarto, poco después escuchó que entraban; luego se callaron por un momento, extrañadas de que su otra compañera se hubiera ido a la cama tan temprano sin embargo no le prestaron más atención y siguieron conociéndose hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Selene se durmió mucho después, algo inquieta pero segura de que Hogwarts era el mejor lugar en el que podría estar en esos momentos.

* * *

James despertó temprano para variar, se quedó un rato en la cama, dando vueltas y tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño, al final se dio por vencido y se paró para irse a bañar, después de vestirse e intentar peinarse bajó a la sala común con planes muy siniestros al primer tonto que tuviera la desdicha de cruzarse en su camino. Tenía que decirle a Kai para que le ayudara a ponerlo en marcha, cuando salió la Señora Gorda rezongó acerca de los niños que no tenían consideración por su sueño de belleza. James se preguntó quién más se habría levantado tan temprano y más en el primer día, ni siquiera los mayores – con sus exámenes para graduarse al término del año escolar- más comprometidos con la escuela hacían tal cosa. El primer día era muy tranquilo, los novatos incluso podían llegar tarde con la excusa de no conocer el castillo como máximo la primera semana. Todo un lujo. Como fuera, a él no le importaba así que siguió urdiendo su travesura.

Oyó un estrépito como de una armadura cayéndose, fue hacia dónde provenía el ruido y se encontró con Selene que trataba de volver a poner en su lugar la armadura. James sonrió y se dispuso a ayudarla, ella se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola y no se calmó del todo cuando vio que era James, pero al ver que no trataba de entablar conversación y que la ayudaba a arreglar el desastre que había hecho se relajó un poco. Más que ayudarla terminó haciendo todo el trabajo porque Selene no lograba encajar las piezas en su lugar.

-Listo- dijo James cuando terminó, Selene se le quedó viendo. -¿Te metes en problemas tan temprano? ¡Eres de las mías!- Dijo alegremente.- Ven, te voy a mostrar el castillo.

Dudó por un momento antes de seguirlo y perderse –literalmente- por los pasillos de Hogwarts, James obviamente sabía dónde estaban pero pensó que Selene se sentiría más a gusto si veía que para todos siempre habría algo nuevo y extraño acerca de Hogwarts, igual que todo lo que este representaba para ella en esos momentos. Sintió cómo lo lograba, ella caminaba mucho más cerca de él que antes y de vez en cuando cuando volteaba hacia atrás para verla la atrapaba con una pequeña sonrisa o una divertida expresión en su rostro. Viéndola de esa manera parecía una niña cualquiera.

-Esta es un aula de Transformaciones –dijo James – hay dos, ¿ves la puerta de allá? – Selene asintió.- Esa es la otra, somos muchos más alumnos así que hay más maestros para tratar de controlarnos, claro que es imposible pero son buenos intentos.

Se la pasaron toda la mañana dando vueltas por el castillo hasta que comenzaron a ver más personas, entonces James decidió que era tiempo de ir al Gran Comedor. Iban en silencio, uno incómodo pues él quería decirle algo para que se abriera un poco, si se la iba a pasar así todo el año se la pasaría muy mal y eso no la ayudaría en lo absoluto. Le jugarían bromas pesadas -no él, por supuesto pero había más bromistas en el castillo-, le pondrían apodos crueles y ella no tendría a nadie a su lado para apoyarla, él no iba a poder estar ahí todo el tiempo como quisiera y no conocía a nadie de primer año en Gryffindor… Aunque sí en Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

-¡Hey Selene! – Ella dio un pequeño y adorable respingo.- Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

-E-está bien – dijo, sorprendiéndolo un poco pues casi nunca hablaba.

-Bien porque no quiero que te enojes conmigo, – dijo sonriendo – tengo una idea.

* * *

Rose Weasley no podía creer que estuviera en Ravenclaw, se había acostumbrado a la idea de Gryffindor, toda su familia había estado ahí y era normal que ella también. Tal vez era tiempo de que las cosas cambiaran, tal vez el sombrero vio que pensaba que era absurdo que te mandaran a una casa por la familia a la que pertenecías y por eso la mandó a Ravenclaw, lo cual agradecía porque congeniaba perfectamente con sus compañeras de dormitorio y se sentía muy cómoda, mucho más de lo que jamás se sentiría en Gryffindor seguramente.

En la entrada del comedor se encontró con Abus y Scorpius, en ese momento pensó al azar que era divertido que sus nombres rimaran y aunque fuera un poco tonto y no tan divertido soltó una risita.

-¡Hey! – Dijo mientras los saludaba con la mano.

-Hola Rose – dijo Albus cuando su prima estuvo más cerca.

-Te queda bien el azul – fue el comentario de Scorpius, y con esa simple acción Rose tuvo que luchar arduamente para no sonrojarse. No estaba acostumbrada a que la halagaran.

-Gracias – dijo ella sonriendo. – Los dos están geniales en verde.

Se quedaron en la puerta conversando porque no tendrían oportunidad de hacerlo durante el desayuno – estúpida separación de mesas-, McGonagall los vio desde la mesa de los profesores con una sonrisa, presentía que habría un nuevo trío de oro en Hogwarts, fue entonces cuando vio que James Potter se acercaba con su usual aire travieso y los saludaba efusivamente, detrás de él iba Selene quien se escudaba y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos, manteniendo una distancia prudencia y lista para echar a correr.

Los tres niños de primer año miraban con curiosidad a James, habían alcanzado a ver a la niña que se escondía de ellos, la reconocieron y recordaron el extraño comportamiento de James la noche anterior.

-Al, Rose dijo sonriente antes de cambiar a un tono un poco más serio – Malfoy, ella es Selene Linight.

Al decir esto se apartó del camino y Selene se vio descubierta ante tres curiosos niños, su primera reacción fue correr pero no lo hizo porque ellos le sonreían de una manera tan cálida que se le hizo imposible sentir miedo de ellos, además había algo en sus ojos, que estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que lo veía, a pesar de eso no podía recordar dónde lo había visto antes, solo se le ocurrieron unas pocas y nada poéticas comparaciones para poder describirlo. Luego reconoció al niño rubio –Scorpius Malfoy si su memoria no fallaba de la noche anterior – como el que la ayudó a subir y enfrentar al sombrero seleccionador.

Alguien llamó a James en la distancia, era Kai que venía con una cara que el Gryffindor conocía muy bien: tenía su próximo gran golpe. Y lo agradecía porque al haber estado con Selene se le había olvidado su gran plan.

-Bueno chicos, los dejo – Selene lo miró espantada, no pensaba dejarla sola con ellos ¿verdad? – Conózcanse y te veo en la mesa – le dijo a la pequeña Gryffindor mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se iba a encontrarse con su amigo.

* * *

-¿Qué tienes bro? – Preguntó James al tiempo que hacía su saludo secreto.

Kai lo imitó a la perfección: chocaron sus palmas, cerraron sus manos formando un puño, chocaron sus hombros, se soltaron las manos, las sacudieron y luego chasquearon los dedos, Kai con la izquierda y James con la derecha.

-Una idea brillante, como siempre – dijo Kai con tono arrogante.

-Soy todo oídos – replicó James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El slytherin comenzó a relatarle los detalles de su plan que incluían al menos una docena de estudiantes furiosos cubiertos de algo que solo se podía quitar con un contrahechizo muy raro y que cada vez que tratabas de quitártelo tanto con las manos como con otro hechizo se esparciría más; James daba algunas aportaciones e ideaba el plan para que no los cacharan. Normalmente lo hacían al revés: Kai se encargaba de la huida, la coartada y de no dejar evidencias mientras que James ideaba la broma pero era bueno cambiar la jugada de vez en cuando.

Siguieron charlando sobre cosas sin importancia, los temas de conversación nunca se acababan entre ellos. James le dijo acerca de su nueva escoba y de que haría las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch de ese año, Kai sonrió y le dijo que más le valía estar preparado porque no iba a tener misericordia en los partidos, James respondió que nunca había pensado la palabra "misericordia" y "Kai" en la misma oración y que además se estaba adelantando pues todavía no entraban a los equipos.

El rugido de la panza de James los interrumpió, Kai comenzó a burlarse tal y como haría cualquier buen amigo y entonces su estómago protestó también, ambos se echaron a reír.

-Bro ¿quieres venir a mi mesa? – Preguntó Kai.

-¡Claro! – Dijo James, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho a Selene. – Pero no puedo – Kai enarcó una ceja –le prometía a Selene que la acompañaría a desayunar ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? – Le ofreció.

Kai se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no había problema por él y lo siguió a la mesa de los leones. Creía recordar el nombre que su amigo había mencionado pero no lograba recordar, cuando vio que James se paraba a hablar con su hermano, prima y el Malfoy, Kai recordó las dos largas trenzas de Selene, la niña del Callejón Diagon.

-Selene -dijo James – vámonos antes de que nos coman, se ven muertos de hambre.

Él la tomó de la mano, probando suerte y casi brincó de alegría al darse cuenta de que no se soltaba de su agarre, en cambio le sonrió y Selene se sonrojó. Estaban a punto de irse a la mesa cuando Rose le dio una palmada en la mano para que la soltara y James lo hizo sorprendido ¿qué quería su prima?

-Me la voy a llevar a mi mesa – dijo interponiéndose entre ellos – no quiero que se contagie con sus gérmenes masculinos – le sacó la lengua a James y jaló a Selene a su mesa.

Pero aunque Rose le agradaba a Selene ella no tenía intención de ir con la desconocida y amable pelirroja, así que se zafó y refugió detrás de James, quien le dio una sonrisa arrogante a su prima.

-Creo que prefiere mis gérmenes – dijo suficientemente.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego – dijo Rose ofendida y yéndose a su mesa.

-Adiós Selene – dijo Albus simplemente.

-Ojalá nos toquen clases juntos – Scorpius dijo.

-Adiós – susurró ella.

-Buenos solo somos Kai, tú y yo – dijo James animado. - ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre!

El resto del desayuno James y Kai se la pasaron planeando su próxima gran broma, siempre elegían objetivos al azar, por ejemplo el primero que pasara con un libro específico en el brazo o la primera chica que trajera el pelo suelto. Siempre lo habían hecho así, con algunas excepciones para los que los habían hecho enojar o necesitaban una lección. Su plan era muy creativo, grande e inofensivo pero ambos seguían sintiendo que le faltaba algo, ojalá Fred se despertara más temprano, así podrían pedirle consejo pero tendrían que esperar hasta la comida.

Varias veces trataron de incluir a Selene en la conversación pero ella no quiso, comió muy despacio y cuando terminó agarró _El Profeta _de James y se puso a leer igual de lento que comió así que los dos niños siguieron hablando sin prestarle mucha atención. Kai se despidió, pues tenía que ir a una clase y aunque James estaba en las mismas se quedó mirando a Selene con obvia diversión.

-Selene – dijo él llamando su atención, los ojos grises de ella se clavaron en los marrones de él por unos instantes antes de recuperar su timidez habitual y desviar su mirada hacia el periódico como si hubiera algo que no había leído. James sonrió. – Siento que no tienes clase o no te importa llegar tarde.

James observó divertido cómo los ojos de Selene se abrían con ¿sorpresa? ¿Miedo? No lo podía decir con exactitud pero era muy gracioso y un tanto extraño verla cambiar de expresión, ella se paró bruscamente y parecía a punto de correr a su clase; él podía ver cómo un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza ¿a dónde iba? Ella no conocía el castillo lo suficiente además ¿tenía clase siquiera? Selene estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa pero James se apiadó de ella.

-¿Tienes tu horario? Te puedo acompañar a la primera clase – ofreció sonriendo.

Selene lo miró por unos instantes.

-¿E-e-está bien? – Preguntó con voz (para sorpresa de James) audible. - ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?

De hecho él también tenía clase pero no le importaba mucho así que se encogió de hombros y mintió, ella pareció relajarse, rebuscó en su mochila (que James no había notado hasta ese momento ¿desde cuándo….? Nah, qué importaba) nueva, no muy vistosa ni llena de colguijes como las de las demás niñas y le tendió la hoja de su horario. Su clase probablemente habría empezado considerando que era Transformaciones, le echó una mirada al horario y se compadeció de todos los gryffindors de primer año por su horario infernal ¿quién tendría ganas de ir a Transformaciones a primera hora de la mañana?

-Sígueme, trata de prestar atención al camino ¿sí? – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, no se detuvo a comprobar si ella lo seguía.

Selene caminó a su lado, James sonrió, parecía que estaba ganando más confianza.

-Bien, ya llegamos aquí te dejo, no te preocupes tienes excusa para llegar tarde, los primeros días todo el mundo se pierde – le dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo - ¡Bye!

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando oyó algo.

-¡James! – Gritó Selene.

-¿Sí? – Dijo él volteando a verla.

-Emm… - ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, sin decidirse a decirle o no.

-Si eso es todo Sel, nos vemos – James sabía que probablemente estuviera siendo un poco grosero pero la niña necesitaba aprender a decir lo que quería.

-¡No, espera! – James de nuevo la miró. – Es que… estoy muy… nerviosa ¿podrías abrir la puerta con…migo?

Él sonrió y asintió, pareció que un peso enorme se había quitado de los hombros de Selene, juntos abrieron la puerta, James se disculpó por Selene por haber llegado tarde y en cuanto la vio que se sentaba en el único asiento vacío que había se fue tranquilo. Era una clase Ravenclaw y Gryffindor así que Rose estaba ahí y se encargaría de ella, dejó de preocuparse y se dirigió a su clase.

* * *

¡Segundo capítulo! Espero les haya gustado, ¡comenten plis! Es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí (sí, es mi cumple XD) y aparte sentí que ya era tiempo de subir el capítulo 2, no lo revisé ni nada así que disculpen si hay por ahí fallas y así :3

Muchas gracias a **Lady Ale **por comentar el capítulo anterior, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que el capítulo haya cumplido las expectativas ;D

También gracias a todos los que leyeron, agregaron a favoritos o están siguiendo está historia. Gracias a todos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo n_n


	3. Capítulo 31 Interludio

**Capítulo 3 Interludio**

**Primer Año**

Había pasado una semana desde el inicio de clases; Selene corrió a su dormitorio y de nuevo cerró las corinas y se echó a dormir antes de que llegaran sus compañeras de dormitorio y de nuevo cerró las cortinas y se echó en la cama antes de que llegaran sus compañeras de dormitorio; no tenía deseos de conocerlas, las había oído hablar muchas veces, las había visto pero aunque no la atemorizaban mucho no sentía que se pudieran llevar bien o que fueran dignas de confianza; además, ella ya tenía alguien con quien contar. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no solo era una persona sino varias: James, la directora McGonagall, el señor Kingsley, su mamá y… su padrastro.

Todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener otro papá, menos de confiar en él y mucho menos usar su apellido –Linight-. A pesar de todo le gustaba que el señor mirara a su madre con tanto amor, gracias a eso no podía temerle pero tampoco hacía que se ganara su confianza.

Sus compañeras entraron parloteando sin cesar y después de un rato apagaron las luces, Selene tardó un rato en dormirse –como siempre- y cuando por fin lo logró tuvo un sueño.

Estaba en un hermoso prado, no estaba lleno de flores y eso le gustaba porque no tenía que cuidar dónde pisaba para no matarlas, el aire era tan fresco y puro que al principio casi sintió que le dolía. Respiró profundamente, acostumbrándose, y una vez lo hizo miró a su alrededor.

Estaba sola.

No supo por qué de repente comenzó a sentirse tan angustiada o porqué el bello prado parecía transformarse en una prisión pero no importaba, ella no podía hacer nada. Comenzó a tener uno de sus ataques de pánico y vio con horror cómo a su alrededor las hierbas y flores comenzaron a marchitarse; el cielo se cubría de nubes grises y oscuras mientras los truenos y rayos hacían su aparición. Uno tras otro iban cayendo seguidos de los truenos, Selene no hacía otra cosa mas que gritar al ver que la oscuridad iba ganando terreno.

Deseó que la luz llegara y eso pasó: un incendio comenzó. Las llamas bailaban una danza salvaje y descontrolada, guiadas por su misma hambre voraz y por la guía del viento en dirección a Selene. Ella reaccionó y comenzó a correr, sin embargo no importaba qué hiciera seguía en el mismo lugar. Lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos descontroladamente y después de seguir intentando un rato más se derrumbó y lloró sin reservas, otro trueno se oyó y ella sollozó. Sabía que no había salida, moriría. El crepitar de las llamas se oía más cerca y el viento susurraba burlesco cómo su final llegaría.

Sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, concediéndole protección, vio hacia arriba y ahí estaba James, sonriéndole. El mundo podría haberse seguido derrumbando pero ella no se daba cuenta, solo estaban ellos dos.

A partir de ahí el sueño mejoró, James se la llevó a otro prado doblemente hermoso que el anterior y ahí jugaron por un rato hasta que el estómago de él rugió en protesta.

-Jaja- rio contagiando a Selene con su alegría.- creo que debemos ir con los demás.

-¿Los demás? – Preguntó Selene, sorprendida.

-Sí, vamos – dicho esto la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia una cabaña que no había visto antes.

Ella no quería porque así no estaría con James pero confiaba en él, además ella también tenía hambre. Llegaron a la cabaña más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado y en cuanto él abrió la puerta Selene sintió una gran ansiedad creciendo en ella pues no sabía a quién se iba a encontrar adentro.

-Señor Potter, Selene, llegan tarde – dijo la severa directora McGonagall.

-Vamos Minerva, no seas tan dura con ellos.- Kingsley se volvió hacia ellos y le sonrió dejando de lado su aire severo por un momento.- Un placer verla de nuevo señorita Linight, lo mismo para usted señor Potter. – Luego se dirigió solo a ella – hay alguien que quiere verla.

Kingsley señaló hacia la mesa que estaba repleta de deliciosa comida humeante: había pavo asado, tres diferentes clases de spaghetti, puré de papa con graby, un pay de calabaza, otro de limón y otro de queso, uvas, fresas, manzanas, piña, ensalada, entre otras cosas, y todos los olores combinados eran tan atrayentes que cualquier persona se hubiera comenzado a servir sin pensarlo ni un segugndo; pero para Selene había otra cosa mucha más importante que todo eso –o que el hecho que estuviera muerta de hambre- : su madre.

Estaba sentada y la miraba con sus ojos negros, se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que la había visitado; por encima de la mesa tenía tomada la mano de su padrastro Charles Linight y se veía tan feliz. Cuando le sonrió Selene corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Mi niña – dijo Marie Linight- te he extrañado tanto.

-Y yo a ti mamá – susurró radiante de felicidad Selene –, te quiero mucho.

Sintió la necesidad de decírselo, no sabía cuándo la volvería a ver así que tenía que aprovechar. Su madre rio, hacía tanto tiempo que no la oía hacerlo que en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar pero luego sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Ella es tu mamá? – Preguntó James detrás de ella.

Selene volteó para contestarle y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no estaba solo sino que Rose, Albus y Scorpius estaban con él. No se sintió amenazada ni asustada, ni tampoco sintió la urgencia de empujarlos a todos para que la dejaran en paz, aunque la presencia de los niños era inesperada se sentía tranquila así que lo tomó con una buena señal y les contestó.

-Sí, ella es mi mamá.

-Un gusto – dijeron todos a coro educadamente.

-Son encantadores, me alegra que tengas tan buenos amigos hija – dijo Marie asintiendo en dirección a los niños, aprobándolos.

Cuando su madre dijo eso, Selene sintió que tenía razón, esos niños siempre trataban de ayudarla desde que llegó a Hogwarts habían estado al pendiente de ella. Sonrió extremadamente feliz al darse cuenta que en realidad, en verdad, había personas en las que confiar.

-Lo sé – respondió a su madre mirándolos a todos.

Rose estaba muy emocionada pues su siguiente clase era Encantamientos y era una clase Ravenclaw-Slytherin así que se sentaría con Al y Scorpius. Llegó al salón de clase de clases antes de que lo abrieran así que tuvo que esperar un rato, pronto legó más gente y comenzó a platicar con algunos de ellos. De repente sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro suavemnte, volteó y vio a Selene que la miraba con una extraña chispa de decisión en sus ojos.

-Hola Rose – dijo, ella se sorprendió pues Selene nunca había iniciado una conversación con… nadie que no fuera James durante la última semana, y aun cuando él la incluía en otras conversaciones apenas participaba.

-Hey –respondió - ¿qué pasa?

-Yo… em…- tuvo que tomar aire antes de seguir quería… preguntarte si… t-te gus-gus-taría –tragó saliva - ¿sentarte conmigo en Transformaciones?

Decir que Rose estaba sorprendida sería un eufemismo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Exclamó contenta de que la tímida niña mostrara iniciativa.

-Em… excelente – dijo Selene – yo me voy, tengo clase ¡adiós!

Y dicho eso se fue corriendo, Rose sonreía de oreja a oreja y se quedó mirando unos segundos por donde se había ido la gryffindor, se preguntó qué habría causado tal cambio en ella y luego volvió a su anterior conversación con dos ravenclaws.

-¡Hey Rose! – Esa era la voz de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Hola Scorpius ¿qué cuentas? – dijo dando por terminada su conversación con los dos ravenclaws.

-Hola prima – saludó Albus.

-Deberías hablar más alto, así no te va a oír la gente ¿cómo han estado? El nido de víboras no es tan malo como James dijo ¿verdad?

Albus rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto para desestimarlo.

-Para nada, Slytherin está bien, lo único que no me gusta es que incluso con los encantamientos contra el frío las mazmorras se sienten más frías que el resto del castillo – contestó él.

-Yo no tengo quejas – dijo Scorpius ante la mirada interrogante de Rose.

Albus sabía que no era cierto pero no quiso incomodar a Scropius frente a Rose –especialmente frente a ella- pero eso no quería que no hablaría después con él para decirle que si volvía a pasar podía pedirle ayuda, de hecho Albus le ayudaría quisiera o no.

-¿Nos sentamos juntos? – Preguntó Rose sin sospechar nada.

-Claro – dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

La profesora llegó pocos minutos después y entonces entraron al salón.

Selene se había perdido –otra vez- y buscaba desesperadamente el aula de Transformaciones, no quería llegar tarde porque había quedado con Rose de sentarse juntas ¿le guardaría el lugar?

-¿Qué sucede Malfoy? – Oyó una voz - ¿Te molesta? ¿Qué harás? ¿Le dirás a tu mortífago padre que nos maldiga?

Iba a pasar de largo pero conocía a Scorpius y por el tono en que habló el niño un "mortífago" no podía ser algo bueno pero algo que podían usar para molestar al niño que la había ayudado el primer día. Se acercó silenciosamente hacia las voces y vio a Scorpius acorralado en una esquina por cuatro chicos que seguían gritándole cosas que Selene no comprendía del todo pero que sabía instintivamente que no eran buenas. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Las piernas ya le estaban temblando y el cuerpo no le respondía, los otros niños seguían insultando a Scorpius mientras él trataba de irse sin conseguirlo.

_Soy una Gryffindor_, se dijo a sí misma, _soy valiente._

Eso no la ayudó en lo más mínimo porque era mentira, la habían mandado con los leones porque ahí estaba James, su protector, no había otra razón y Selene lo sabía, no podía hacer nada por ella misma porque ni siquiera la sortearon por sus propias cualidades. Entonces fue cuando vio que los hcicos empujaron a Scorpius y contra la pared y él sacaba su varita.

-¡Adelante! – Le gritó un chico aunque había un toque de miedo en su voz - ¡Maldícenos como tu padre te ha enseñado!

Scorpius seguía teniendo la varita en la mano pero parecía que no tenía intención de maldecirlos, Selene no entendía por qué no les hacía algo, había visto a gente reaccionar con más violencia por menos motivos ¿por qué no hacía nada?

-O-o-oigan – dijo saliendo de las sombras – de-de-déjenlo en paz, no les ha hecho nada malo.

Los chicos voltearon a verla, Scorpius estaba sorprendido de verla ahí y los otros estaban asustados de que alguien más los hubiera descubierto, al ver que solo era una pequeña y frágil niña y que seguían siendo superiores en número se relajaron e incluso sonrieron.

-¿O si no qué? – Preguntaron.

Selene comenzó a entrar en pánico pero se dijo a sí misma que tenía que estar calmada, ya estaba metida en eso así que salir era su única opción si quería alejarse de esos chicos.

-Yo… eh… le… diré a mi madrina – dijo con algo más de confianza.

-Tu madrina – se burló uno -¿y quién es tu madrina gatita?

Tragó duro, no le gustaba cómo le había dicho "gatita".

-La… la… - se le estaban acercando y ella no podía moverse de su lugar –la directora McGonagall.

Al decir esto los chicos se miraron unos a otros nerviosos, al ver que eso funcionaba Selene continuó.

-Sí, se lo diré y… ustedes… emmm…

-Serán expulsados – ayudó Scorpius abriéndose paso entre los niños y poniéndose a su lado.

-Sí, eso – confirmó Selene.

Los chicos hicieron una evaluación rápida: eran más pero ellos tenían a la directora de su parte así que la decisión era obvia, salieron corriendo para salvar el pellejo. Una vez estuvieron fuera de la escena Selene se relajó un poco y volteó a ver a Scorpius que también la miraba a ella, aparto la vista rápidamente apenada.

-Gracias – le dijo el slytherin.

-Um… de-de nada – respondió.

-Y vuelves a tartamudear – dijo divertido,- creí que ya lo habías superado, dijiste tu primera frase corrida con esos idiotas – Selene se sorprendió por la palabra usada – bueno como tú me ayudaste déjame ayudarte ¿estás perdida verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Entonces está decidido ¿qué clase tienes?

-Transformaciones, c-con Rose – contestó Selene haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no tartamudear.

-¿Rose? – Exclamó él feliz.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

-Pues vamos, llegarás un poco tarde pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, a la próxima puedes pedirme ayuda o si no quieres puedes seguir a tus compañeros de casa ¿no tienes compañeras de cuarto que te puedan ayudar?

-No… les hablo – respondió.

-¿Por qué?

-Son muy… escandalosas – dijo cuidadosamente, no había hablado de eso con nadie por miedo a que sus compañeras se lo tomaran a mal.

-¿Escandalosas?- Scorpius rio con ganas, nunca creyó que escucharía decir a la tímida Selene algo así.- Supongo que en Gryffindor hay mucha gente así, después de todo tienen a James Potter ¿no es así?

Selene sonrió un poco.

-Deberías sonreír más a seguido –dijo Scorpius cuando estaban a punto de llegar al salón,- es la segunda puerta de aquí, mi clase comenzará pronto, nos vemos Lene.

-… Nos vemos Scorpius – se despidió ella.

Después de eso entró al salón de clases, esperando que no la vieran mucho por llegar tan tarde, tocó la puerta y esperó a que dijeran "adelante" después de eso entró y –como esperaba- todos la veían raro lo que hizo que se pusiera roja y todo el mundo soltara pequeñas risitas. Levantó la mirada y buscó a Rose, se alegró al ver que le había apartado el asiento, sonrió un poco en su dirección y ella la saludó con la mano alegremente.

-Adelante, son cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por el retraso – los leones se quejaron por lo bajo – que no se repita, tome asiento – dijo el profesor.

Selene se apresuró a cumplir la orden y ocupó su lugar a lado de Rose.

-Creí que no llegarías – susurró la ravenclaw.

-Yo igual – respondió Selene aún más bajo.

Dicho esto se sonrieron y prestaron atención a la lección.

Respiró profundamente para liberarse de toda la tensión acumulada, después recordó a Selene, el cómo se había enfrentado a esos cuatro para ayudarlo la semana pasada, no había hecho mucho en realidad pero la intención era lo que contaba. Además no le había preguntado nada acerca de por qué lo molestaban tal vez se le había olvidado, no le importaba o era considerada, en cualquier caso lo agradecía mucho, no era algo de lo que le gustara hablar.

Aunque la familia Malfoy fue exonerada en los juicios posteriores a la Segunda Guerra la gente seguía hablando a sus espaldas, ignorándolos y marginándolos de la sociedad para hacerles vivir un castigo eterno, seguramente los padres le contaban a sus hijos historias de terror con protagonistas a los Malfoy, Rosier, Lestrange, Greengrass… en fin la lista seguía pues los mortífagos no se habían molestado en esconderse esa vez, todo el mundo sabía quién había estado de qué lado, quién había traicionado a quién, quién se había arrepentido al final… Todo se sabía.

Gracias a eso los Malfoy eran repudiados en todas partes, no importaba si su abuela había salvado a Harry Potter, si su padre no los había reconocido cuando le habían pedido hacerlo, las cosas malas pesaban más que las buenas. Él no había hecho nada malo jamás, todo el tiempo se había esforzado por ser un buen hijo pero eso no le importaba a nadie, él era el hijo de un mortífago y eso era motivo suficiente para que lo molestaran.

-¡Rose tranquilízate! – La voz de Albus lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡SCORPIUS MALFOY! – Gritó Rose Weasley.

-Hola Rose – dijo el slytherin algo asustado por el tono de voz de su amiga, su padre le había dicho una vez que no importaba que tan mal estuiveran las cosas, si una mujer estaba enojada contigo no podría ser peor.

Rose se veía histérica, lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió adelante y atrás.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE?! ¿POR QUÉ NO LE DIJISTE A LOS MAESTROS? – Le gritó en la cara.

El slytherin dejó que lo siguiera zarandeando pero no le contestó ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué tenía miedo de que a final de cuentas fueran como los demás y terminarían burlándose? O aún peor ¿odiándolo porque en la casa en la que él vivía habían torturado a su madre/tía? ¿Que sentía que la mayoría de los maestros los dejarían hacer de las suyas? No podía decirle eso a Rose ni a Albus.

-¿QUIÉNES FUERON LOS QUE TE HAN ESTADO MOLESTANDO?

-Rose, tranquilízate, estás actuando como una mamá.

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICÉ? ¡CUANDO LOS ENCUENTRE VAN A VER!

Scorpius sabía que los idiotas que lo habían estado acosando desde que había entrado a la escuela estaban perdidos cuando vio la iracunda mirada de Rose Weasley.

-Está bien Rose, no tienes por qué ponerte así – dijo Scorpius – hablaré con los profesores ¿ok?

-¡NO! ¡No debiste de callarte Scorpius Malfoy! Debiste decirme ¡creí que éramos amigos! Pero resultó que yo era la única que no sabía nada ¡Albus y Selene sabían! ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

Scorpius abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿cómo fue que se había enterado si no le habían dicho nada?

-¿Cómo…?

-¡¿QUE CÓMO SUPE?! – Scorpius se arrepintió tanto de haberlo tan siquiera pensado- ¡TE DIRÉ COMO LO SUPE SCORPIUS MALFOY!

-¡BASTA ROSE!

El slytherin y la ravenclaw miraron sorprendidos a Albus que había gritado con todas sus fuerzas y con tal autoridad que por un segundo creyeron que había otra persona con ellos.

-¡Trata de comprender un poco a Scorpius por Merlín! Seguramente tenía vergüenza de pedirnos ayuda o algo así Rose, de cualquier manera es SU decisión en qué incluirnos o no, somos amigos y estaremos para apoyarlo ¡pero no lo obligaremos a que nos cuente todo! ¡Él tiene que confiar en nosotros!

Rose calló, sabía que estaba exagerando pero no podía permitir que unos tontos insultaran de esa manera a Scorpius, su mamá siempre le había dicho que si se encontraba con personas que tuvieran ancestros mortífagos los tratara con respeto, ellos no tenían la culpa y talvez estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían para limpiar el nombre de su familia, por eso siempre había sido tan amable con él, porque ella sabía que no era su culpa.

-Lo sé, es que… no pensé, lo siento Scorpius – dijo Rose pensando en que tal vez hubiera estado mejor en Gryffindor por lo arrebatada que había sido.

-No tienes que disculparte Rose – replicó él – sí debí haberles dicho pero no quería que pasara… esto, no quería que se preocuparan.

-Eres un idiota Scorpius Malfoy- dijo la ravenclaw –nos íbamos a preocupar sabiendo o no esto.

-Ya no importa – dijo Albus – McGonagall ya está enterada, solo falta que vayas tú y le digas exactamente quién te ha estado molestando para acabar con esto.

Scorpius suspiró, realmente no tenía opción ¿o sí? Rose le ofreció su mano.

-Vamos, hay que acabar con esto – dijo.

Y Scorpius tomó su mano para ir a hacerlo.

-Por cierto ¿cómo te enteraste? – Le preguntó, Rose rodó los ojos.

-Los tontos vinieron diciéndome "¿cómo puedes estar con ese sucio mortífago?" – Respondió haciendo la voz ronca en una pésima imitación.

-Oh… ¿qué hiciste? – Preguntó Scorpius temiendo la respuesta.

-Nada.

Scorpius la miró incrédulo.

-Porque yo no la dejé – agregó Albus sonriendo.

Eso tenía mucho más sentido.

Minerva McGonagall acababa de hablar con su ahijada, Selene Linight, al principio la directora le había sonreído, feliz de que hubiera recurrido a ella pero entonces hizo una pregunta que le borró la sonrisa de inmediato _¿qué es un mortífago?_

Hacía tanto que la sombra de la guerra no se hacía presente, Minerva miró a la pequeña niña que la miraba con ojos curiosos antes de desviar la mirada. Por supuesto que ella no sabía nada ¿cómo podría? La directora no quería contárselo, realmente no quería, Selene acababa de entrar a ese mundo –y no lo había hecho precisamente feliz y despreocupada- y no quería decirle que también ahí había monstruos pero no podía ocultárselo por siempre, tarde o temprano se enteraría así que ella se encargaría de contarle la historia lo más delicadamente posible; pero antes le preguntó dónde había escuchado _esa _palabra.

Selene dudó un momento antes de contestarle, le dijo que unos chicos habían estado molestando a otro y le dijeron algo acerca de su "mortífago padre", le gritaban mucho esa palabra como si fuera un insulto. Minerva respiró profundamente antes de preguntarle a quién le habían dicho eso y quiénes lo habían hecho, Selene bajó la mirada y no contestó; no importaba, McGonagall estaba casi segura de saber de quién se trataba pero sin una confirmación no podía hacer nada. Suspiró y le indicó a la pequeña que se sentara para relatarle la historia de uno de los hombres más viles y crueles que hubieran pisado la Tierra.

Lord Voldemort.

Después de hablar con ella Selene estaba un poco alterada, se veía nerviosa y retorcía sus manos sin parar pero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí sentada un buen rato, cuando estuvo un tanto más tranquila se paró y salió sin despedirse. McGonagall podía jurar que parecía al borde de las lágrimas, como si algo de todo eso le entristeciera enormemente.

McGonagall estuvo pensando un rato más acerca de lo que estaba pasando, Hogwarts apenas se acababa de recuperar de la Segunda Guerra, no podía permitir que _mortífago _se convirtiera en el nuevo _sangresucia_, se suponía que todas esas cosas estaban en el pasado.

Cuando la Guerra terminó, Hogwarts quedó muy maltrecho, se tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo entre toda la comunidad mágica para que el colegio pudiera abrir sus puertas de nuevo a tiempo, se abrió un curso especial para los que habían perdido su séptimo año siendo la primera y única generación del octavo grado. Aunque lo lograron no mucha gente regresó, las memorias de los cuerpos en la enfermería, en las escaleras, los jardines… en todas partes, seguían presentes en las mentes de muchos, incluso hubo profesores que decidieron retirarse o no iban a clases por algún trauma. Todo estaba roto, muchos padres no quisieron enviar de vuelta a sus hijos optando por maestros particulares y clases en casa, ese año la mayoría de los estudiantes de primero habían sido hijos de muggles que no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado.

Minerva no iba a dejar que la intolerancia y los prejuicios hicieran mella de nuevo en Hogwarts, por las barbas de Merlín que no lo iba a permitir. Se levantó decidida a hacer una reunión con todos los profesores y prefectos para que estuvieran conscientes del problema que tenían en manos y la ayudaran a resolverlo, las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

Una semana después Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy entraron a su despacho, junto con ellos tres había once personas en el despacho de la directora: los cuatro chicos que habían molestado a Malfoy, el jefe de las casas de dichos alumnos –Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff-, y ella misma, por lo cual estaban un poco apretados.

-Señor Potter, señorita Weasley les pido que por favor salgan del despacho, se pueden encontrar con el señor Malfoy más tarde – dijo McGonagall dándoles una mirada que los hizo callarse todas sus protestas y salir en silencio. – En cuanto ustedes señores, sus jefes de casa impondrán castigos a cada quien además de que se descontarán cincuenta puntos por cada uno – los chicos seguían mirando al suelo, avergonzados, bien – sin mencionar que tendrán detención conmigo por dos semanas – levantaron la mirada sorprendidos pero ella no había terminado -y pedirán perdón al señor Malfoy por su inaceptable comportamiento.

Los cuatro chicos voltearon hacia el slytherin y se disculparon entre dientes, McGonagall sabía que no estaban siendo sinceros y que si por ellos fuera lo estarían llamando "mortífago" de nuevo, pero no podía pedirles que lo volvieran a decir porque entonces le tomarían aún más rencor a Malfoy así que suspiró y se dirigió al slytherin.

-Señor Malfoy ¿desea que se vuelvan a disculpar?

Si decía que sí entonces lo odiarían más pero él estaría satisfecho, al menos por un rato, si decía que no era probable que los otros le respetaran un poco más o de verdad se sintieran culpables por haberle hecho todo eso. Todo dependía de él. McGonagall tenía puestas grandes esperanzas en él.

-No, está bien directora – contestó Malfoy.

Minerva sonrió, Draco y Astoria habían hecho un buen trabajo con su hijo.

James estaba muy emocionado, pronto serían las pruebas para pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch y él estaba seguro de que con su nueva escoba conseguiría calificar, no le importaba si decían que lo dejaban entrar por la escoba, les demostraría a todos que en verdad era bueno cuando estuviera en los partidos. Por el momento estaba tan concentrado en eso que no había gastado ninguna broma con Kai, después de su primera broma del año –una especie de ritual entre ellos- no había vuelto a hablar mucho con el slytherin, ambos habían acordado no hablarse hasta que fueran aceptados en los equipos, si estaban juntos se distraían demasiado.

Habían tratado de entrenar y en dos horas apenas habían sacado las escobas, se la habían pasado charlando o gastando pequeñas bromas a los que se topaban de camino al campo de quidditch, después de ese fracaso de entrenamiento decidieron entrenar por su lado. Kai había conseguido entrenar con McLeggan –otro slytherin-, él por su parte seguía buscando algún interesado. Le había preguntado a Fred pero él se había negado porque al ser parte del equipo la gente podría pensar que lo estaba favoreciendo así que ahí estaba, pensando quién podría querer entrenar con él, no encontraba a Albus ni a Rose y sus amigos ya estaban atrasados con las tareas así que no les podía pedir ayuda pero seguía necesitando entrenar en ese momento.

-Hola James – oyó un susurro detrás de él.

Volteó y se encontró con Selene Linight, conociéndola supo que había hablado fuerte aunque la gente en general lo consideraría un "susurro", estaba sorprendido de que ella hubiera iniciado una conversación, la pequeña gryffindor le hablaba pero no sin que fuera él el primero en hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa Selene? – Preguntó sonriendo.

Ella se sonrojó y tardó un momento en responder, se notaba nerviosa, siempre lo estaba pero nunca con él, al menos no tanto por lo que James se preocupó un poco.

-Es que… te ves algo… ¿estás bien?... ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó al no saber expresar cómo veía a James.

Él le sonrió.

-Necesito que alguien practique conmigo para las pruebas de quidditch pero no sé quién – explicó.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque así no hay riesgo de que seas un objetivo.

-Un… ¿objetivo? – Preguntó Selene extrañada.

-Sí, como hay mucha gente que quiere entrar al equipo a veces suceden "accidentes" a algunos de los aspirantes justo antes de que empiecen las pruebas, por eso no puedes decirle a cualquiera que quieres entrar al equipo de quidditch, solo a personas en las que de verdad confías.

-Oh – fue todo lo que dijo Selene por un rato, después agregó – Tu… ¿quieres que te ayude?

James la miró sorprendido, la verdad es que no se esperaba semejante oferta, siendo honesto no veía a la pequeña Selene montada en una escoba ni jugando quidditch, la despedazarían si eso pasara. Pero no tenía a nadie con quién practicar y no estarían jugando con nadie más, serían solo ellos dos y él no la lastimaría ni sería tan rudo.

-¡Eso sería genial! ¡Gracias Sel! – Dijo mientras la abrazaba y zarandeaba.

Selene se tensó en el acto, no había estado tan cerca de una persona desde hacía mucho tiempo, además la única que tenía permiso de abrazarla era su mamá, sentía que era solo de ellas pero… James la estaba abrazando, y no se sentía mal, no quería salir corriendo o liberarse de su agarre así que se relajó, pidió perdón a su mamá silenciosamente porque ahora había otra persona especial a la que dejaría abrazarla una y otra vez si él quería. Aun así ese pequeño sentimiento de traición fue sobrepasado con creces por la alegría que el gryffindor le contagiaba, Selene sonrió ampliamente e incluso rio un poco. James la soltó pero ella seguía sonriendo, él le correspondió

-Vamos por mi escoba, tomaremos una prestada de las de la escuela ¡las pruebas son en una semana hay que darnos prisa! – Exclamó corriendo con Selene detrás.

Después de recoger la escoba se dirigieron al campo para practicar, James le prestó una escoba y montó en la suya propia, dio una patada en el suelo y se elevó rápidamente.

-¡DATE PRISA SELENE! – Le gritó desde donde estaba.

Selene lo veía desde abajo como una gran mancha ¿ella tendría que volar hasta allá? Debía haber considerado que jamás en su vida había visto una escoba, ni oído hablar de quidditch hasta que había llegado a Hogwarts ¿cómo se le había ocurrido ofrecerle su ayuda a James si no sabía hacer nada?

-¡¿SELENE QUÉ OCURRE?! – Se oyó otra vez la voz de James, esta vez un poco más cerca.

No, Selene le había prometido ayudarlo y eso era lo que haría, no lo estaría molestando con cosas como "no sé volar", de seguro se enojaría con ella si le decía eso. Así que se armó de valor y dio una patada en el suelo, fuerte, y se elevó muy aprisa. Iba a gritar pero tenía tanto miedo que no pudo, vio hacia abajo y se sintió mareada ¡incluso James estaba mirándola hacia arriba! Se movió un poco y la escoba giró inesperadamente, decidió quedarse quieta para no caerse, de todos modos no era como si pudiera hacer mucho, estaba congelada del pánico.

Él se puso a su nivel sonriéndole comprensivamente tratando de no reír ante la torpeza de la niña ¿cómo le había ofrecido su ayuda cuando se veía que no sabía montar una escoba?

-Selene, tranquilízate, si mi compañera de prácticas se queda quieta no va a servir de nada ¿cierto? Te voy a enseñar a volar ¿ok?

Ella asintió sin mirar hacia abajo, tenía sus ojos clavados en los de James, este suspiró internamente, tal parecía que no iba a poder practicar ese día tampoco.

Shana Doe había arrastrado a su hermana al campo de quidditch, de nuevo, todavía tenía tres días para practicar antes de que fueran las pruebas de Gryffindor, Margery no era buena en el quidditch –lo odiaba- pero como su hermana mayor tenía poder sobre ella y le había hecho practicar para que pudiera entrar al equipo.

-¡Suéltame Shana! ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! – Gritaba infantilmente Margery.

-¡Cálmate no te vas a morir! ¡Son los últimos días Margery, sabes que son muy importantes! – Replicó Shana.

-¡NO! ¡Ya entrenamos suficiente Shana! ¡Déjame ir!

-Lo siento Margery pero tengo que entrar al equipo.

La pequeña se resignó y siguió a su hermana al campo con aire taciturno, odiaba volar, realmente no le gustaba, sentía que se caería y quedaría… bueno no quería imaginar cómo terminaría si eso pasara. Entonces sintió como si Merlín la estuviera ayudando cuando vieron que habían otras dos personas en el campo entrenando ¡y de la misma casa además! ¡Su hermana tendría con quien practicar y a ella la dejaría libre! Era su oportunidad.

-¡HEY! ¡OIGAN! ¡AQUÍ ABAJO! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Margery! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Preguntó Shana enojada.

-Te consigo alguien para entrenar ¿qué no ves? – Respondió insolente.

Aterrizaron un chico y una chica, Shana solo reconoció al chico pero Margery los conocía a ambos, eran James Potter –el hijo del Elegido- y Linight, una compañera de clase.

-Hola Doe – dijo James a Shana.

-Potter – respondió ella – veo que están jugando – dijo mirando a Selene por primera vez haciendo que esta apartara la mirada – supongo que quieres entrar al equipo.

-Sí, supongo que tú también.

-Ajá.

Había cierta tensión en el aire, como eran de la misma casa significaba que serían rivales y al ser del mismo grado la cosa empeoraba porque no era muy común que aceptaran a los chicos en el equipo, básicamente solo uno tenía una remota posibilidad de quedar.

-Entonces ¿no quieren entrenar juntos? – Preguntó Margery después de un silencio incómodo.

-No – respondieron ambos a la vez.

-Emmm… disculpen – dijo tímidamente Selene – creo… que es mejor si ustedes… en-entrenan juntos, yo no soy buena y te estoy retrasando… y ella… parece… que no quiere… estar aquí – dijo intimidada por la mirada de Shana – así que… sería mejor… para todos. –Terminó, más roja que el cabello de Shana.

Los mayores parecieron considerarlo un momento antes de asentir.

-Muy bien, Margery te puedes ir – dijo Shana.

-¡Libertad! – Gritó la pequeña rubia dramáticamente antes de salir corriendo del campo.

Selene volteó con James y le sonrió un poco, él podía leer claramente una disculpa por no haber sido de suficiente ayuda. Él le revolvió el pelo.

-Muchas gracias Selene, si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros – le dijo James.

-No, mejor me voy, así… no les estorbo, adiós James – miró a Shana, abrió la boca pero luego la cerró, inclinó un poco la cabeza y se fue caminando rápidamente del campo de quidditch.

Una vez solos James y Shana se fulminaron con los ojos mutuamente, eran conocidos, nunca habían hablado realmente y no se caían mal pero el ser rivales los obligaba a no confiar mutuamente… por el momento. James se sorprendió de la intensidad de la mirada verde de la gryffindor, estaba ligeramente preocupado de que no pudiera entrar ni siquiera de reserva por culpa de ella.

-Empecemos.

Albus Severus Potter no era tan extrovertido como su hermano o hermana, aunque no le daba miedo hablar con las personas sí encontraba difícil establecer una conversación decente y hacer amistades no era su fuerte, pero estaba bien con todo eso porque las personas que tenían la paciencia para tratarlo se convertían en excelente amigos con los que podía contar en todas ocasiones. Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando Margery Doe se hizo su amiga.

La gryffindor en sí era una persona difícil de tratar, podría decirse que ella era una niña consentida y malcriada, después de todo los Doe eran una familia sangrepura muy rica, era lógico que Margery tuviera esos aires de princesa. Y es que en realidad parecía una princesa, tenía el pelo dorado y lacio, siempre estaba peinada, tenía los ojos color verde-aquoso, muy claros que miraban todo con un brillo extraño, a veces interesado a veces aburrido, era pequeña, delgada y muy grácil al caminar, su piel era blanca pero tenía un aspecto saludable y cuando sonreía se podían ver unos dientes blancos. Era muy bonita, por eso a Albus lo cohibía mucho, era tan bonita que podía quedársele viendo fijamente y si ella lo descubría sería incómodo, por eso él no quería hablarle.

Pero Margery tenía otras ideas, al parecer había algo de él que le llamaba la atención porque siempre trataba de hablarle y lo saludaba cada vez que pasaba.

-Hey Al – lo saludó una vez que estaba en la biblioteca, no pidió permiso simplemente se sentó enfrente de él.

-Hola Margery – dijo él.

-Me encanta que no me dices Marge u otra cosa, me gusta mi nombre, es lindo que alguien lo respete – le dijo sonriendo.

-Um, de nada.

Albus no dijo nada más para que dejara de tratar de hacerle plática, estaba estudiando y no podía hacerlo si una niña tan bonita se proponía entretenerlo.

-¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó después de un rato.

-Trato de estudiar – respondió un poco borde.

-Hum… Al ¿no quieres que sea tu amiga? – Preguntó directamente.

-¿Qué? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Es que siempre parece que quieres que me vaya – respondió apoyando un codo en la mesa.

-No, es que – hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas – me distraigo muy fácil y si me estás hablando no me concentro.

-Oh, bueno, entonces cuando me vaya mal en alguna materia te pediré ayuda porque estudias mucho, nos vemos.- Dijo Margery alegremente.

Albus la vio partir impresionado por... ella en general, no podía creer que ella quisiera seguir intentando ser su amiga, muchas personas se habían rendido al no poderle sacar más que frases cortas pero ella seguía ahí, tal vez fuera un poco ruidosa y caprichosa pero quien quiera que tuviera la paciencia para tratarlo no podía ser mala, tal vez Margery algún día fuera una gran amiga.

Shana y James estaban tan nerviosos que se olvidaron por un momento de fulminar con la mirada a toda la competencia al igual que los demás, los resultados estaban a punto de ser anunciados, en cualquier momento llegaría el capitán y colgaría en la sala común de gryffindor la lista de los miembros del equipo.

En cuanto el capitán llegó y colgó la lista todos los aspirantes se amontonaron para ver si habían sido o no aceptados, por ser los más jóvenes Shana y James eran empujados y no podían ver nada así que esperaron impacientemente a que los aceptados festejaran y los rechazados se hicieran a un lado.

Habían estado contado las personas que celebraban, de esa manera eliminaban el número de vacantes que quedaban, solo había una vacante. Cuando hubo un espacio lo suficientemente grande para poder ver los cinco chicos de segundo que se postularon se aprovecharon y leyeron la lista.

James sonrió, había sido elegido, sin embargo no estaba del todo contento, siguió leyendo la lista solo por si acaso Shana había quedado también… Él sabía que era inútil, habían contado bien a las personas que habían sido aceptadas y ya no había vacantes.

-Shana, lo siento mucho – le dijo porque de verdad lo sentía, la pelirroja era increíble como cazadora.

-¿Por qué James? – Preguntó ella extrañada – También entré al equipo.

Él volteó rápidamente su cabeza a la lista y leyó detenidamente, al final estaba el nombre de Shana ¿habían hecho una excepción tal vez? ¿Qué importaba? Los dos estaban adentro del equipo.

-Bueno entonces felicidades – dijo James – tal parece ser que seguiremos entrenando juntos.

-Dalo por hecho – le sonrió ella.

James sentía que las cosas iban a ser aún mejores.

* * *

Hola a todos! Tercer capítulo! En realidad la parte 1 del tercer capítulo, es más largo pero no quería seguir sin actualizar así que lo corté aquí, el siguiente será del segundo año, tal vez incluya el tercero y el cuarto tmb, quería enfocarme más en cómo todos inician para ir marcando los cambios que van sufriendo a través del tiempo.

Muchas gracias a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos, los que la siguen y los que comentaron, por favor recomienden la historia si les gustó n_n

**Lady Ale: **Muchas gracias :D Yo tmb tengo debilidad por Scorpius y por el nuevo Trío de Oro XD En cuanto a lo del pasado de Selene... No va a ser pronto lo siento jeje Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, dedicado a ti c:

**Jude99: **Jajaja doble review XD No es que no se haya puesto es que tengo el modo de moderar los reviews que son de visitantes, hasta que no los apruebe yo no se muestran XD Y siempre los apruebo a menos que digan algo muy hiriente o esas cosas -no me ha pasado afurtunadamente-. Jejeje no he leído muchos fanfics de James, tal vez por eso es un poco diferente a lo que has leído antes, a mí en lo personal es de las historias que más me gustan y claro que la seguiré, solo que es un capítulo por mes :c Aun así trato de que los caps sean lo más largos posible :D Gracias por tu hermoso review y crítica constructiva.

!Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡No olviden el review!


End file.
